Portão de Embarque
by July Evans
Summary: Cuidado sempre quando for embarcar em um avião, nunca entre no portão de embarque errado. ROBSTEN
1. Chapter 1

"_Senhores passageiros, apertem seus cintos, estamos prontos para decolar._

_Preparem-se para uma viagem muito divertida... e romântica!"_

**Obs.:** Esqueçam a saga Twilight, Robert apenas estrelou Remember Me e os outros filmes. Kristen não é atriz, nem famosa. Esqueçam todo aquele alvoroço em torno da fama deles, aqui será algo mais relax. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Ashley POV**

_- Você já fez o check-in?_ – Kristen me perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Já.

_- Então agora..._

- Só falta embarcar no avião, Kristen, eu já sei. Até já sei qual a porta que eu vou entrar... acho que é a nº 5 ou 6... – Peguei o papel dentro do meu bolso para conferir.

_- 'Tá vendo, Ash._ - Ela me repreendeu e eu até poderia imaginar sua expressão zangada – _Vê direito no papel qual o número do portão de embarque porque do jeito que você é, você acaba esquecendo o número._

- Se preocupa não, no máximo dos máximos eu entro no lugar errado e em vez de passar uma semana na sua companhia e vou desfrutar de umas férias no Caribe! – Brinquei com ela só para deixá-la mais irritada, se é que isso era possível.

_- Não faz pouco caso, eu estou muito ansiosa porque daqui algumas horas eu vou te ver, mesmo você tendo ido para Londres e ficado metida, eu ainda sinto sua falta.  
_

Eu ri da manha que ela sempre fazia.

- Ah que linda, eu também sinto sua falta, xuxu.

_- Mas agora sai desse telefone e vai logo pra sala de embarque senão você acaba perdendo o vôo._ - Kristen e seu jeito autoritário superaguçado. – _Boa viagem!_

- Obrigada! Beijos e _hasta la vista babe!_

_- Beijo!_

Desliguei o telefone e fui sentar nos bancos da sala de espera, agora só faltava a chamada para o vôo. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu não tenho é paciência. Peguei seu Ipod pra ver se o tempo passava mais depressa. Não esperei chegar a metade da música, me levantei e fui beber água. Porém, antes de eu sequer chegar ao bebedouro, ouvi uma chamada de voou ser anunciada, mas não consegui entender bem qual era, porque estava ouvindo música. Droga! Tirei o papel com o número do portão de embarque do bolso novamente e corri para os portões, sem olhar direito por onde ia, até colidir com alguém. Um rapaz de óculos escuros e boné.

- Me desculpe. - Me levantei, morrendo de vergonha, e ajudei o rapaz a se levantar também. - É que eu acabei de ouvir a chamada para o meu vôo e...

- Sem problema, eu também ouvi a chamada para o meu e nem olhei direito para onde tava andando. - Ele respondeu e pegou dois papeis no chão, que eu reparei serem os números dos portões de embarque – Toma, você deixou cair isso.

- Ah, obrigada. – Agradeci e só então notei o quanto aquele cidadão era lindo, mesmo com o rosto parcialmente encoberto, ele era muito sexy. - Bem, então é melhor nós irmos indo senão perdemos o vôo, né?

- Verdade. - Ele concordou. - Então boa viagem.

- Obrigado, pra você também!

Fui para o meu portão de embarque, mas não sem antes dar uma última espreitada no rapaz.

xxx

**Robert POV**

Entrei no avião e fui procurar meu lugar, rindo da garota que tinha esbarrado em mim. Ela era bonitinha, até. Pena que não tivemos tempo para trocar uma idéia.

Encontrei minha poltrona e me sentei. Meu empresário conseguira um lugar na primeira classe para mim sem problema algum, mas isso na verdade não me confortava muito. Com toda a correria dos filmes, não era uma das pessoas que mais gostava de viajar de avião – na verdade, já não agüentava mais viajar de um lado para o outro -, mas ao lembrar do e-mail que Tom, meu melhor amigo, havia mandado, tive que repensar no assunto.

_Pattz, eu nunca pensei que ia gostar tanto do México como eu estou gostando agora. Dude, o fim de ano aqui é ótimo! Tem 'muchachas' por todos os lados! Mas eu estou precisando de alguém aqui pra ir para as farras comigo, se é que você me entende... Então eu pensei no meu amigo Mr. Pattinson. Ou seja, se vira aí, arruma uma passagem e eu vou estar te esperando aqui dentro de três dias, okay? Vem depois do natal e passa o ano novo aqui, me garantiram que é muito bom._

_Vou te esperar aqui, dude! Me diz qualquer coisa até amanhã._

_Tom_

No começo eu hesitei um pouco, mas depois de ter passado um natal à -4º, achei que por uma passagem de ano de bermuda e camisa de manga curta valia à pena encarar todas essas horas no avião. Mas eu até consegui me entreter um pouco, e dormir. Porque depois de um tempo escutando música no meu Ipod, só me lembro de uma aeromoça vir falar comigo.

- Senhor, o avião já chegou ao destino.

Não entendi muito bem o que ela falou, em um sotaque estranho. Era parecido com espanhol, mas eu não soube distinguir. Se bem eu só conheci a linguagem hispânica proveniente da própria Espanha, então. Vi que os outros passageiros estavam todos desembarcando e os segui.

Depois de passar pela polícia federal e por todas essas burocracias, peguei minha mala e fui para a sala de desembarque esperar pela garota que Tom havia dito que me buscaria no aeroporto e me levaria para o hotel.

xxx

**Kristen POV**

Estava no aeroporto esperando por Ashley na sala do desembarque, porque vi pela lista dos vôos que o avião em que ela vinha de Londres já havia desembarcado. Mas eu já estava me cansando de ter que esperar. Tipo,ficar esperando alguém desembarcar de um avião nem é interessante, nós nunca conhecemos ninguém que está aparecendo pela porta e a cada sombra que vai surgindo você pensa que é a pessoa que você está esperando até descobrir que ainda não é. Às vezes, quando aparece alguém famoso até é interessante, mas pra mim talvez fosse um pouco difícil, porque a maioria dos meus eram internacionais e era pouco provável que eles aparecessem assim do nada em um aeroporto brasileiro. Mas era engraçado ficar imaginado que de repente apareceria por ali Jude Law, ou o Chris Martin, ou o Johnny Depp...

- Ou até mesmo que aquele cara ali super parecido com o Robert Pattinson fosse mesmo o próprio Robert Pattinson. - Pensei em voz alta e ri sozinha olhando para um cara que acabara de sair pela porta do desembarque e era incrivelmente parecido com ele. - Deixa de ser boba Kristen, o que Robert Pattinson iria fazer aqui no Brasil, sem a mídia ao menos ter espalhado a notícia.

Só que aquele rapaz esperando _não-sei-o-que_ ra parecido demais com o Robert Pattinson, isso estava me deixando inquieta. E a Ash que não chegava logo.

Dez minutos depois, talvez por não ter o que fazer, ou talvez por curiosidade mesmo, fui até aquele sujeito pra vê-lo mais de perto e ter a certeza de que ele era muito parecido com Robert, mesmo que ele acabasse pensando que eu fosse louca.

É melhor eu falar com ele em inglês, porque se ele for mesmo o Robert não vai entender nada do que eu disser em português, e caso ele não seja o Robert, eu posso fingir ser uma estrangeira qualquer que está perdida por aqui.

**Robert POV**

- Er... Oi. – Uma garota muito bonita se aproximou de mim. - Aah... Bem, você por acaso é o Robert Pattinson?

- Sim, sou. – Sorri para ela. Devia ser a garota que Tom havia mandado para me buscar. - Você é a garota que o Tom mandou...

Mas antes que eu completasse minha pergunta, a garota deu um grito histérico – não muito alto, para minha sorte -, e deixou uma máquina digital cair no chão.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Perguntei preocupado, ela ficara estática.

- Oh meu Deus, desculpa, é que eu não esperava que você fosse realmente você, quer dizer, eu não esperava te ver aqui, não sei se você me entende, é que eu sou sua fã, então foi um choque. – A garota desatou a falar, de uma tirada só, começando a ficar vermelha. Aliás, ela era muito branca pra ser mexicana.

- Ah, sem problemas. - Eu ri, até que ela era engraçada. - Mas, quando é que a gente vai se encontrar com o Tom mesmo?

- Hã? Tom? Tom Sturridge? - Ela arregalou os olhos. – OH MEU DEUS, ELE TAMBÉM 'TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ?

Okay, eu não devia ter confiado no Tom. Ele mandou uma garota bêbada pra me buscar_._

- Não, pelo que eu sei o Tom não vem pra cá. - Respondi confuso. - Eu é que vim pro México pra passar uma semana de férias com ele.

- México?

- Sim.

- E o seu avião veio fazer escala no Brasil?

- Não, o avião que eu vim não fez escala em lugar nenhum, ele veio direto pro México mesmo. - Definitivamente a garota estava bêbada.

- Mas aqui não é o México.

- Não? - Como assim não?

- Não. Aqui é o Brasil.

* * *

**N/A: Oi, pessoal! Bem, devido aos comentários positivos em **_**Bubble Wrap, **_**me incentivando a escrever mais fics Robsten, vamos a minha segunda experiência Robsten!**

**Espero que gostem... Sobre próximo postagem de capítulo, vamos fazer uma espécie de negociação: vocês me dão reviews e eu dou capítulo, okay? :)**

**HAHAUAHSUAHUSHAUSHUAHS**

**Beeeeeijos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Kristen POV**

- Brasil? – Robert perguntou assustado. Sempre falavam que ele não era muito certo, mas eu não sabia que ele era tão estranho assim.

- É sim, mas não precisa ficar assim não, o povo fala que aqui é perigoso, mas nem é assim, é só você não dar bobeira por ai...

- Cara, eu não devia estar aqui, devia estar no México! – Robert exclamou começando a ficar pálido me assustando de verdade.

- Nossa, calma, você está me deixando nervosa. - Disse e fui empurrando Robert até os bancos onde estava sentada há pouco tempo atrás. - Senta aí e me explica o que aconteceu pra ver se eu posso te ajudar até minha amiga chegar.

- Bem, eu embarquei em Londres em um avião que ia para o México, e NÃO para o BRASIL!

- Ow, não desdenha não, o Brasil é muito bom e tal. – Ta, eu não era natural do Brasil, mas já gostava bastante do país e detestava que fizessem pouco caso dele.

- Não, não é por isso que eu estou assim, desculpa, mas é que eu esperava desembarcar no México para passar umas férias com o Tom - Robert explicou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. - E eu vim parar aqui no Brasil e nem conheço ninguém aqui...

- Fica assim não, calma. – Tentei acalmá-lo e ia começar a passar a mão no rosto dele, mas logo percebi o que ia fazer e estendi a mão pra ele. - Bem, eu me chamo Kristen Stewart e você pode dizer agora que me conhece.

Ele riu e apertou minha mão.

- Bom, então ainda bem que eu conheço uma pessoa aqui no Brasil. Agora eu tenho que ver o que aconteceu com o meu vôo, por que eu vim parar aqui.

- Ah, claro, eu te ajudo. – Me levantei. - Deixa só eu tentar ligar pra minha amiga, eu estou achando muito estranho essa demora dela.

- Okay. – Ele se levantando também. - Essa sua amiga vinha de Londres?

- Uhum. – Respondi ouvindo o telefone chamar. - Ela também ia passar uma semana de férias comigo.

- Hum, talvez eu até a tenha visto lá em Londres. – Robert falou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Alô, Ash? - Ela atendeu. - Onde é que você está, garota?

- _Kris, vai parecer meio estranho, mas eu estou no Mé... tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu..._

- Argh, droga! - Mas que budega!

- Hã?- Robert me perguntou sem entender nada. - O que houve?

- Ah – Fiquei sem graça - é que acabaram os meus créditos. Sabe como é, interurbano...

**Robert POV**

Ela estava ligando para a amiga dela e isso me deu uma idéia.

- Bem, então me deixa tentar uma coisa aqui. – Robert disse tirando um celular do bolso e ligando para alguém. – Hey, Tom?

_- Fala, Rob! Cara, onde é que você 'ta?_

- Dude, eu estou no Brasil!

- _OMFG, mas tu foi parar um pouco longe! Caralho Pattinson, nem viajar sozinho você consegue._

- To morrendo de rir.

- _Haha, mas então isso explica a brasileira que eu encontrei aqui perdida e que saiu no mesmo vôo que você deveria estar._

- Sério? Por acaso o nome dessa garota não seria... peraí... como chama a sua amiga mesmo? – Olhei para Kristen que disse "Ashley" – Ashley?

- _E não é que por acaso até é!_

- Então eu já vi tudo. – Imediatamente me lembrei da hora em que estava quase embarcando no aeroporto de Londres. - Tom, pergunta pra garota aí se quando ela ia embarcar em Londres ela não esbarrou em ninguém perto do portão de embarque.

- _Esbarrou sim. Nós já conversamos sobre isso e também chegamos a essa conclusão._

- Dude, o que a gente faz agora?

- _Peraí, Ash, eu vou um pouquinho pra ali que o sinal aqui está ruim._ – Ouvi Tom dizer e achei estranho, a ligação estava ótima. – _Pronto. Pattz, é o seguinte: cara, se você tem algum amor por mim, mas não aquele amor reprimido que você nunca soube esconder _– Revirei os olhos _–, por favor, fica aí e deixa a Ash aqui comigo essa semana. Dude, ele é muito gata!_

- Tom, O Garanhão ataca II. – Tive que rir. – Mas Tom, talvez ela queira voltar pro Brasil e...

- Rob_, ela 'tá pensando que deve ser maior rolo pra ela conseguir voltar, e até comentou comigo que está adorando ter trocado de vôo e ter vindo para no México dando de caras comigo. Quebra esse galho pro seu amigão, por favor!_

- Pode até ser, mas o que eu vou ficar fazendo aqui no Brasil?

- Ah Pattz_, deixa mão de ser mariquinhas, deve ter um monte de coisas legais pra fazer no Brasil, e pelo que a Ash me falou, tem uma amiga dela aí esperando por ela e se ela for como a Ash, também deve ser uma coisa._

Olhei para Kristen. Realmente, ela era muito bonita.

- 'Tá bom, eu faço isso por você.

- _Aah, eu sabia que você era demais, Pattz. Explica as coisas aí pra amiga da Ash e nós aqui vamos mantendo contato. Boa estadia no Brasil!_

- Espero que sim. Falou...

- _Falou!_

Desliguei o telefone. Kristen olhava para mim como se quisesse uma resposta.

- Bem, é melhor você sentar. – Apontei para os bancos e nos sentamos. Contei tudo para ela.

- Resumindo: a Ashley vai passar essas férias dela com o Tom no México, você ficou sem hóspede e eu sem lugar para me hospedar.

- Caraca, a Ash é mesmo doida! – Kristen exclamou rindo. - E Tom é mais tarado do que apresenta ser.

- Ah, mas você é que não conhece a peça direito. – Brinquei e ela riu mais ainda.

- Okay, mas agora eu perdi as minhas férias com essa história toda. – Ela comentou e me pareceu desapontada.

- Como assim? – Quis saber.

- Ah, tipo, eu estou de férias na faculdade e tirei uma semana de férias no trabalho pra poder passar na companhia da Ash. – Kristen disse meio cabisbaixa. - Agora eu vou ter que passar essa semana sozinha, e eu não tava a espera disso.

- É como eu então. Eu também modifiquei um monte de planos para poder passar essa semana com o Tom lá no México, mas acabei vindo parar aqui sem ninguém e nem um lugar para ficar.

Kristen ficou uns instantes em silêncio. De repente ela ergueu a cabeça, olhou para mim por alguns segundos com um brilho no olhar, mas voltou a olhar para baixo.

- O que foi? – Eu fiquei curioso.

- Bem, é que eu tava pensando aqui... não, mas acho que não, é muito idiota, você nunca iria aceitar e...

- Se você não me disser o que pensou eu nunca vou poder dizer se aceito ou não. – Robert falou e sorriu.

- Ahn, é que, tipo, eu estava preparada pra acolher uma pessoa por essa semana no meu apartamento e você viajou pensando em curtir umas férias no México com o Tom, mas ficou de mãos abanando, então eu pensei, você podia ficar hospedado na minha casa, né? – Kristen sugeriu e eu arquei uma sobracelha, então ela logo começou a rir da própria idéia. - Não, esquece, isso foi uma péssima idéia, até parece que você iria...

- Não, é uma boa idéia. –Disse e foi a vez de Kristen arquear a sobrancelha. - Quer dizer, talvez eu dê muito trabalho e tal, né, então eu não me importo de procurar um hotel...

- Imagina, que isso, você pode ficar lá no meu apartamento sim! – Ela se alegrou na hora. - O apartamento é pequeno e simples, mas eu vou fazer tudo pra que você goste muito e que aproveite bastante a sua estadia no Brasil.

Sorri para Kristen que retribuiu com um sorriso mais lindo, sem dúvidas. Nos levantamos e eu a segui para fora do aeroporto, para o estacionamento.

Coloquei minha mala no porta-malas do carro de Kristen e entramos nele. Por todo o caminho, ela ia me mostrando vários pontos que conhecia e freqüentava, e parecia tão encantada ao falar de cada um deles que eu fiquei imaginando como seria a vida dela lá. Não demoramos muito, chegamos ao prédio aonde ela morava. Pelo que percebi, ficava no centro da cidade.

Assim que entramos no apartamento de Kristen, vi que ela havia preparado uma grande recepção para sua amiga Ashley. Na sala, que era o primeiro cômodo do apartamento, tinha uma grande faixa encimando a entrada para a varanda - que ficava na parede oposta à porta - com a frase _"Seja muito bem vinda, Ash!"._ Embaixo da faixa, havia uma mesa cheia de comidas que eu não reconheci quase nenhuma. Kristen fechou a porta e me pegou olhando atento para as coisas ao meu redor.

- Bem, o apartamento é bem pequeno, mas eu espero que você não se importe – Ela disse meio sem graça, corando, e ficando tão fofa.

- Não, é ótimo! - Falei e Kristen arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Sério!

- Bem, sendo assim então eu vou guardar as suas coisas no... - de repente ela arregalou os olhos - Oh meu Deus!

- O que foi?

- Er... é que... – Kristen começou a corar e olhou para os próprios sapatos. – Bem, Robert... é que aqui só tem um quarto.

**N/A: Sabe, estou realmente muito triste. Nenhuma review. Nenhuma sequer! Será que a fic está tão ruim assim? .-.**

**Ia desistir de posta-la aqui, mas como algumas pessoas foram tão receptivas com **_**Bubble Wrap **_**e me disseram através de reviews que eu devia investir em fics Robsten, vou persistir mais um pouco.**

**Ainda irei postar o capítulo três, independente do resultado desse aqui, mas só postarei o capítulo quatro ao fim de 10 reviews diferentes – quer sejam 5 de pessoas diferentes no capítulo dois e mais outras 5 reviews no capítulo três (ou até mais)!**

**Então, comentem, nem que seja pra dizer que a fic não é boa...**

**Beeeijos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Kristen POV**

Esperei que Robert dissesse alguma coisa. Será que ele pensaria que eu era uma garota muito oferecida o convidando para dormir no meu quarto? Mas eu não poderia simplesmente mandá-lo embora ou colocá-lo para dormir na sala já que eu o convidei para se hospedar em minha casa.

- Bem, sabe o que é, a Ash iria dormir comigo lá no quarto, na gaveta-cama que tem por debaixo da minha cama. Não é assim, algo muito confortável, sabe, mas era algo temporário – Disse para Robert analisando a sua reação, se seria boa ou ruim. – Bem, se você não se importar...

- Eu não me importo – Ele respondeu rapidamente, me fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha por ele ter concordado tão rápido. – Quer dizer, se tiver algum problema para você, se for incomodar a sua privacidade ou até mesmo se o seu namorado não for gostar da idéia...

- Eu não tenho namorado – Eu cortei e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Então 'tá tudo bem? – Ele perguntou e parecia que estava tentando esconder um sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

- É, se tiver tudo bem para você, para mim está também – Acabei sorrindo diante de como ficávamos sempre embaraçados em mínimos detalhes.

Guiei Robert até meu quarto e o ele olhou atentamente tudo a sua volta.

**Robert POV**

A primeira coisa que vi foi a cama de casal que ficava em frente à porta, no meio do quarto com a cabeceira encostada na parede. Em frente à cama ficava uma grande cortina branca, tampado toda a superfície da parede que deixava as luzes do lado de fora do prédio entrar, o que eu percebi logo que se tratava de uma varanda. Ao lado da porta tinha um computador e uma escrivaninha cheia de papeis e blocos, mas estava tudo muito organizado. Do outro lado da cama, na parede oposta à porta do quarto, tinha uma outra porta que deveria ser a porta de um banheiro e um guarda-roupas branco cobria o resto da parede.

Vi também que em cima da cama havia duas prateleiras na parede e que elas estavam cheia de livros, CD's e DVD's e que abaixo dessas prateleiras tinha um grande quadro de metal com várias fotos de Kristen e outras pessoas pregadas ali através de imãs. Em vários cantos do quarto também vi alguns bichinhos de pelúcia, algumas miniaturas e outras coisinhas que eu julgava que a maioria das meninas deviam ter em seus quartos.

- Muito ruim assim? – Olhei para Kristen, que me fitava curiosa.

- Não, é só que eu gosto de observar o quarto de outras pessoas, eles dizem muito sobre a personalidade delas.

- Vocês artistas são muito excêntricos – Ela comentou e eu tive que rir. – Bem, fica à vontade, você pode colocar suas coisas aqui ao lado da cama e se quiser tomar um banho, aquela é a porta do banheiro.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado. – Sorri em agradecimento para ela.

- Não por isso – ela sorriu também e saiu do quarto.

xxx

**Kristen POV**

Fiquei na sala assistindo TV enquanto Robert estava no quarto, provavelmente tomando banho. Já tinha arrumado a sala e desfeito a mesa de boas-vindas a Ash. Aquela louca que preferiu ficar no México com Tom do vir aqui me ver. Mas do que eu poderia reclamar, Robert Pattinsonestava em minha casa, no meu banheiro, provavelmente nu – Senhor, por que não tem câmeras de vigilância em meu banheiro? -, eu ainda queria mais? Isso é tão fantástico que me custa acreditar.

De repente a porta de meu quarto se abriu – me tirando de meus devaneios -, e Robert saiu lá de dentro. Não agüentei e cai na gargalhada ao ver o modo em que ele se vestia. Robert estava vestindo um calção de surfista vermelho da _Billabong_, uma camisa laranja com o desenho do Che Guevara, um boné bege, um óculos _Ray Ban_ pendurado na gola de sua camisa e um tênis branco da _Adidas_.

- Que foi, 'tá muito ruim? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Cara, por que vocês turistas têm que ser tão... turistas? – Perguntei ainda rindo e Robert revirou os olhos. – Não, sério, só falta a máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço e um mapa da cidade nas mãos.

- Não, a minha câmera cabe dentro do meu bolso e para que mapa se eu vou estar acompanhado por você?

- Assim vai sair mais caro – Brinquei e Robert mostrou a língua para mim.

- 'Tá, então o que é que nós vamos fazer? Já estou preparado para muita praia, carnaval e futebol! – Robert comentou e se jogou no sofá ao meu lado, colocando um braço em volta dos meus ombros. Ele era um tanto abusado, não?

- Bem, quando a praia tudo bem, mas o futebol e o carnaval pode ir esquecendo, porque, um, não estamos na época do carnaval e, dois, eu não gosto de futebol.

- O quê? Que tipo de brasileiro não gosta de futebol? – Ele pareceu indignado.

- Na verdade, eu não nasci no Brasil – Respondi e mostrei língua para ele também. – Até parece que só porque as pessoas nascem no Brasil que elas têm que ser obrigadas a gostar de futebol. Aposto que tem um monte de ingleses que não devem gostar nem de chá ou nem da Rainha. – Ele olhou para frente e ficou calado. – Ahá, aposto que você não gosta de chá!

- Não, eu não gosto é da Rainha mesmo. – Ele disse e nós começamos a rir. – Mas então quer dizer que você não é brasileira?

- Não, eu nasci em Los Angeles, na Califórnia. Minha avó materna era brasileira, quando ela faleceu, deixou esse apartamento e mais algumas coisas para mim aqui no Brasil. Moro aqui há quase dois anos.

- Hm, eu tinha reparado mesmo que você não devia ser do Brasil.

- E por que não?

- Você é branca demais para ser daqui. – Ele falou analisando minha pele e bati com uma almofada em sua cabeça.

- Sem graça. – Fiz cara feia para ele, que logo me olhou e fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado. – Você fica assim sozinho que eu vou tomar um banho? Depois eu te levo para conhecer um pouco da cidade, se você quiser, claro

- Não, eu acho melhor ir com você. – Ele brincou e eu acertei a almofada novamente em sua cabeça. – Ai! Mas eu aceito então _somente_ passear com você.

**Robert POV**

Não demorou muito e Kristen já estava saindo do quarto. Ela estava simples e tão linda ao mesmo tempo. Vestia um short bege curto, uma blusa de alça branca, uma sandália de dedo baixa, tinha uma bolsa branca enorme pendurada no ombro e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Kristen é muito bonita, mas era uma beleza que eu não costumava ver nas outras garotas. Ela era simples e tinha também uma beleza pessoal. Percebi que ela estava constrangida com a secada que eu dei nela.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou, interrompendo minha inspeção.

- Sim, vamos. – Concordei e a segui para fora do apartamento.

Kristen dirigia pelas ruas de sua cidade. Ela estava calada, o único som no carro era uma música brasileira que tocava no rádio e que eu não conseguia entender nada da letra, mas achava muito bonita a melodia e a voz do cantor.

- Você fala português, Kristen?

- Bastante. – Ela respondeu e sorriu, se lembrando de alguma coisa, talvez. – Se eu não falasse, seria muito difícil me comunicar aqui.

- Por que você veio para o Brasil? – Fiquei curioso, geralmente era o contrário. Conhecia tantos brasileiros vivendo fora de seu país.

- Bem, primeiro devido ao fato de minha avó ser brasileira, ela sempre me falava muito daqui, eu sempre fui fascinada pelas coisas que ela me dizia. Quando eu herdei suas coisas aqui no Brasil, estava terminando o colegial e decidi me mudar para cá e ver como eu me saia aqui. Ashley viria comigo, no começo, mas conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos em Londres e se mudou para lá.

- E você pensa em se mudar daqui algum dia? Voltar para L.A., talvez?

- Não sei. – Ela franziu o cenho. – Meus pais viajam muito, são cineastas. Não tenho nada que me prenda a algum lugar. Quem sabe um dia eu tenha motivos para ir embora daqui. Por enquanto não penso nisso não.

Ela olhou para mim rapidamente e sorriu. Só então percebi que não prestava atenção nenhuma aonde nós estávamos indo.

- Para onde você está me levando?

- Você logo vai saber – Kristen respondeu e sorriu torto, me deixando assustado.

- É um local muito público? As pessoas irão me reconhecer?

Kristen riu antes de me responder.

- Pode baixar a bolinha, meu amigo, que você não é tão famoso assim por aqui.

- Mas você me reconheceu no aeroporto.

- Bem, isso é porque eu saberia te reconhecer.

- E por quê?

- Porque - ela pareceu constrangida, seu rosto ficou vermelho e sua voz estava um pouco baixa. -, eu sou sua fã desde que vi o filme Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo.

- Então você é minha fã? – Eu gostei de saber disso. – Posso te dar um autógrafo se quiser.

- Oh, claro, que sonho. – Ela comentou meio irônica. – Autografa minha perna que eu faço uma tatuagem depois.

Olhei para ela, que apesar da brincadeira final, continuava vermelha. E linda. Ela era uma graça quando ficava constrangida.

Nem percebi que tínhamos chegado a algum lugar, mas Kristen estacionara o carro perto de uma enorme calçada. Saímos e eu senti uma forte brisa cortar meu rosto.

- Bem, chegamos – Ela disse do outro lado do carro e eu fiquei olhando para o lugar a sua frente.

- Uau! – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

* * *

**N/A: **_**Mucho bien, **_**vocês resolveram se manifestar! Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários aparecendo! Parece que não vou ter que parar de postar a fic!**

**Quero então super agradecer os 5 primeiros comentários que a fic recebeu. Muito obrigada, de coração! Agora só falta a metade para o capítulo 4. HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUHAUHA**

**Espero que estejam gostando, porque eu me divirto escrevendo essa fic e gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando. Então, usem esse botãozinho logo aqui abaixo, ao centro, à vontade! **

**Até mais!**

**Beeeijos!**


End file.
